Godzilla X RWBY: Remnant Kaiju Assault Trailer
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: A dark parody trailer of what happens when Godzilla including other monsters from his world are transported to Remnant through the Dimension Tide Gun. Their changed Remnant forever as Grimm are now rapidly facing extinction from the aggressive monsters. Ruby and the gang will have to confront forces far beyond human understanding as they struggle to survive the new Age of Monsters


_Disclaimer #1: Godzilla © Toho Studios, Warner Brothers, & Legendary Studios_

 _Disclaimer #2:_ _RWBY © Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth_

 _Disclaimer #3: Elements from "Godzilla [Heisei] vs. Godzilla [Legendary] © Author, Kristan Zatkoff and Toho Kingdom_

* * *

(Play "End Credits – Godzilla vs King Ghidorah OST" by Akira Ifukube)

 **Godzilla 60** **th** **Anniversary 1954-2014**

Smoke and ashes clears away to reveal an enormous reptilian eyelid. Eyelid opens to reveal its eye has a blood red pupil with a black slit and surrounded by a yellow-orange sclera.

An express train similar to a Shinkansen was dangling perilously from its fanged maw as the dinosaur's teeth punctured through several passenger cars with civilians, both human and Faunus alike, are screaming and hanging onto the windows for dear life. The beast then tears some of the cars apart with its clawed hands and chocked them across several city districts, one of which collided into a police station and exploded killing the passengers and the police inside. Then the creature loosened its grip of the remaining train car in its mouth and the train falls to the ground with all of the innocent people falling to their deaths. The gigantic bipedal reptile then walks through a tall train bridge, destroying the structure, and its foot crushed the fallen train car.

 **[The camera then shows the 177-meter tall and 400-meter long Godzilla (a mix of the Millennium designs crossed with the Heisei Godzilla designs) with five rows of azure, maple-shaped, extremely jagged, humongous dorsal spines unleashing his blue-colored, yellow-lightning and purple-tinted, charged atomic breath and destroying the city of Vale from a bird's eye perspective from a pilot controlling a bullhead. His web-like scars are visibly seen on his chest as well.]**

Godzilla keeps unleashing his atomic halitosis upon a multitude of buildings devastating huge portions and sectors of the coastal city until Godzilla directs the atomic breath towards a bullhead, which is instantly vaporized in an explosion above.

 **[The camera then switches to the ground level of Vale's ruined streets where Teams RWBY and JNPR along with Atlesian Military soldiers and AK-200 saw Godzilla approaching them, crushing small buildings and rubble underfoot.]**

A small band of surviving Atlesian Paladin-290 and maser tanks were frantically retreating from the mutated dinosaur's thundering footsteps, which prompts a sergeant to sound the retreat. The Atlesian Army retreats immediately, leaving the young Huntsmen and Huntresses to their fate.

 **[The camera showcases all of the members of each team from right to left; from Team RWBY to Team JNPR as follows: Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren]**

 **[The camera then zooms in on Ruby's face as she furrows her silver eyes in angry determination to save her friends, protect Vale, and take down Godzilla once and all. Her eyes lit up with the smiling, kind face of her mother, Summer Rose, appearing]**

 **[The camera then zooms out from the eyes to reveal the fate of the unlucky Atlesian Paladin-290]**

Godzilla's left clawed foot stomps onto the mechanized battle-suit. The mech caves in from being crushed by the enormous weight and pressure, causing it to explode violently sending a cloud of smoke, dust, and debris. Then Yang and the others attempted to shield their eyes and themselves from the particles blown at them, while Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha seemed to be unfazed with fires of determination and resolve blazing in their eyes in spite of the danger before them.

 **[The camera then focuses back onto where the reptilian foot smashed where the mech was a few minutes ago. From there, the view zooms out to show Godzilla rearing his head above the dust to emit his infamous, iconic roar (think of Godzilla 1984's roar mixed with the Millennium Godzilla's roars)].**

 **SKKKKKRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNGGGKK!**

(Play "The Great Monster War March" by Akira Ifukube)

 **[The screen focuses back onto the each of the teenagers from each team prepped their weapon ready.]**

Lie Ren cocked his green automatic pistols attached with blades called StormFlower and swung them around with awesome grace of a true martial artist. Nora grinned maniacally and laughed heartily as she transformed her grenade launcher into the main form of a large, oversized hammer and then swung at the air in a true Viking fashion before slamming the pole of her hammer onto the street to cause a mini shockwave. Pyrrha Nikos armed herself with a shield resembling a miniature Hoplite shield called Akouo and a red-and-bronze spear-like weapon called Milo. She stood stoically while pointing her spear at Godzilla. Jaune Arc unleashes his Crocea Mors in a manner that truly resembles that of a medieval white knight and befitting that of a hero.

Yang Xiao Long, the busty blonde bombshell and powerful brawler; her golden mane of flowing hair glows as she tosses up ammunition in the air before swinging her gauntlets to catch each of the ammunition cartrdges to reveal gun-like chambers that are characteristic of the Ember Celica as her actions end in a cocking sound for each of her favorite melee explosive weapons as she readies into her boxing/kickboxing stance. Blake readies her Gambol Shroud as she positions herself into the focused stance resembling that of a Japanese ninja. Ruby swings and twirls her Crescent Rose before pointing her scythe blade at Godzilla, while Weiss prepares herself into a dueling position with her rapier, the silver-gray Myrtenaster.

Godzilla then notices the two groups of the young Huntsmen and Huntresses pointing their weapons defiantly in front of him, while everybody else evacuated. Godzilla gave out a snort of derision and disinterest as he raises his right foot to crush them into bloody smears.

 **[The camera then shows Godzilla's foot underneath from Team RWBY's perspective as they looked ready to jump out of the way]**

The massive foot is now suddenly plummeting towards them. Ruby and Weiss both used their Semblance with Ruby Rose disappearing within a flash of wind and roses and Weiss using her glyph to accelerate her speed in the given direction away from the site of impact. The rest jumped and rolled really hard out of the way with Blake using her Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook onto the ledge of a nearby building to swing herself out of harm's way and repeatedly did so for a considerable amount of distance; just minutes before Godzilla's foot slammed hard into the pavement and city block with tremendous force to cause a huge crater to form and several buildings to be crushed and imploded in the process.

Ruby spun towards a tall skyscraper before using it as a springboard to propel her towards the monster's foot. Weiss, from the patio of a business building, noticed what her red-hooded friend was doing and got the idea, which caused her to summon a glyph that caused a huge area around the gargantuan, radioactive dinosaur's toes to be frozen solid stuck to the ground. Godzilla saw what the puny white-haired mammal did to his foot and tries to lift it out of the ice-covered ground, but with little success. Ruby landed on Godzilla's foot and then runs up vertically along his leg up to his knee, slashing his scaly, gnarled flesh with her huge, blood-red scythe as she goes. Weiss does the same as Ruby.

On the pavement and just a thousand feet away from Godzilla's clawed toes, Yang noticed that the ice around Godzilla's foot started to crack as the radioactive monster was starting to free his foot from the ice and saw her sister and Weiss running up where Godzilla's hip is. She pounded her fists and activated her Aura causing her to go ablaze with her hair glowing fiery. The blonde brawler then ran fast towards the ice covered foot. She then jumps up and then hammers her one fist onto the pavement as she ignited her gauntlet to give her an extra boost from the recoil. When she saw much to her horror that she couldn't make it and would land hard on Godzilla's toes, Blake swooped in and grabbed Yang by the shoulder as Blake grapple hooked her Gambol Shroud onto Godzilla's knee and swung from there like something from Indiana Jones. Yang looked up to see her cat Faunus friend and gave an appreciative, friendly smile, to which Blake smiled back as to say, "You're welcome."

The ice finally shattered as Godzilla lifted his trapped foot up before slamming it down, causing what's left of the ice block to be crushed underfoot without any discomfort.

 **SSSKKKKRREEOONNGNK!**

Godzilla roared before turning back to where he felt a tiny sting on his hand and saw a cat woman holding another blonde woman with yellow gauntlets while utilizing his finger as a ledge for her strange blade with a black rope attached to it. That's where he also noticed the shorter girl with short dark red hair and wearing a black combat dress with a bit of red and a red hood transformed her scythe into that of a long-range gun of sort, blasting bullets into his thick, scaly hide with her partner in white combat dress and white ponytail hair doing the same with her glyphs summoning ice shards. Now the blonde woman launching her gunshot projectiles at his chest with the black cat girl slashing his hand with her weapon now as a katana, were only inflicting very minimal damage. Godzilla snarled in annoyance as their attacks are hardly felt as they are more akin to pathetic flies than anything else for that matter, but before he could do squish them, he felt another sting on his left. Growling, Godzilla only turned his head to the left to see another group of human teenagers with different weapons firing their puny shots at him.

Nora was unleashing her rounds of canisters containing pink Dust from her grenade launcher and flashing her smile as she kept pouring her ammunition onto the beast's arm. Right next to her, Lie Ren put one heck of a badass show as he fired his automatic pistols with Pyrrha converting her spear into a rifle and firing her share of shots at Godzilla. Jaune pointed his sword at the kaiju as he commanded his team to unleash their long-range form of their weapons at Godzilla to keep him distracted from trying to squish Team RWBY with his bare claws. Godzilla narrowed his reptilian angry eyes at the nuisance and decides to crush them first as he raises his palm high into the air. He flexed his scaly hand revealing sharp claws with the intention of clawing the very skyscraper Team JNPR is on to take them down. Pyrrha and Ren noticed this and immediately became fearful that they were about to meet their end with Nora freaking out. Jaune could only sweat and wide-eye in terror as there is no way for them to escape.

Ruby shouted as loud as she could with Yang yelling at the top of her lungs to urge them to get the heck out of there. But Jaune couldn't hear them as Godzilla's clawed hand was rapidly approaching him and his team. They closed their eyes awaiting their doom, only to find out that their supposed end had not come to take them into the afterlife.

They opened their eyes only to witness Godzilla being now bombarded by the firepower of the Atlesian fleet as the airships provided the heavy artillery, while several fighter-transports fire their lasers, guns, and missiles at the dinosaur while repeatedly circling around him.

 **[The camera switches and zooms in on a commanding flagship with General James Ironwood, Penny, Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Professors Porter and Oobleck, and other military staff along with some soldiers in white and black armor watching the battle below. Qrow narrowed his eyes with fearful dread as he was now deeply anxious for his niece and hoped that she would not die fighting against this reptilian force of nature. Winter's usually cold expression hid her deep distress for her younger sister, Weiss's safety, as the last thing she wanted to see was to have her family, their hopes and dreams for the Schnee Dust Company shattered by her sister's death at the claws of Godzilla. Raven and Taiyang could only hope that their daughters would somehow survive the dinosaur's ire despite having trepidation and perturbed expressions on their faces. Both Ozpin and Glynda wore expressions that showed heavy concern and worry for their precious students out there fighting against Godzilla. Penny's eyes teared up slowly as she silently prayed that her best friends won't die on this day in their battle against the saurian kaiju. James motions his hand towards where Godzilla is currently rampaging about to shake off Team RWBY and Team JNPR off his body and issues the orders to his troops and fleet to distract the monster to enable the Hunters and Huntresses to climb up the reptile's neck to reach its dinosaurian head to hopefully kill or stun it enough for them to incapacitate the Kaiju King.]**

The fleet complied and continued firing their weaponry against the mutated saurian, while trying to remain careful not to accidentally hit Ruby and the others. Godzilla has momentarily forgotten about the human creatures climbing up his body as he was kept being fired upon on all sides by the Atlesian airships that seemed to have inflict quite a bit of damage on his skin with their advanced weaponry. However, Godzilla was not impressed with their "pitiful" show of force as the Atlesian air fleet and the tank and Paladin battalions below have only managed to inflict superficial damage just like Ruby and her friends have only accomplished. Unfortunately for them, his wounds heal extremely fast due to his enhanced, super healing factor caused by his multiple exposures to nuclear radiation with Dust energy strengthening it by a hundred-fold, which makes him even twice as difficult to wound. Godzilla's snarl bared his sharp fangs as he no longer found their resistance amusing and more irritable than he could possibly bear as all they are doing is delaying the inevitable fate of their own doom and he will see to it personally.

Godzilla's spines lit up in a neon blue glow as he was charging up his atomic breath to destroy the Atlesian fighters and fleet. Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock as she knew immediately what Godzilla was planning to do. She called out to Nora, who also thought of the same idea as she did, as both synchronized their teamwork when Nora sprinted and jumped onto Pyrrha's Akouko. Pyrrha then pushed her shield upwards with as much force as she could bolster, launching Nora into the air and high enough above Godzilla's skull the orange-haired Huntress brought down the hammer upon his eye.

This caused Godzilla to misaim his breath weapon as he instead hit nothing but air due to him now being blindsided by Nora's actions. This prompted Godzilla's fury as he was now shaking his head and neck furiously, causing all of Team RWBY and Team JNPR to lose their footing on Godzilla's rough, mountainous body and go into a long freefall that threatens to make them go splat on Vale's ruined streets. Nora quickly used her hammer as sort of a rocket to propel herself safely to the roof of an apartment building while the rest of her friends were managed to be saved just in time by Teams SSSN and CFVY that jumped out of their own bullheads and parachuted them to safety on the ground with Sun Wukong in particular holding Blake bridal style much to her embarrassment and relief. But they were snapped out of their brief moment when they heard Godzilla moaning, roaring, and grunting angrily as he is now truly pissed off. Much to the students, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood's horror, the wound on Godzilla's eye healed rapidly and disappeared within seconds, allowing the radiated dinosaur to see properly in his left eye again. Godzilla, however, now saw red and he's about to show it big time! No one wounds the King of the Monsters and lives to tell the tale about it!

(*Cue ends the music*)

Godzilla once again unleashes his charged spiral atomic breath onto the swarming Atlesian fighter aircraft. The beam scorched several of the airplanes and they exploded like gruesome fireworks. Their numbers quickly dropped like flies as Godzilla swerved his mouth and neck around with surprising mobility. Godzilla then turns his attention to the Atlesian formation of warships once more with his mouth still glowing with his breath weapon primed and ready, which shocked and terrified many of the crew and soldiers onboard Ironwood's flagship, including James Ironwood himself. None of their most powerful and greatest weapons and technology are making even a dent on this overgrown lizard, which is now even nigh-resistant to Dust attacks! Just how strong is this damned reptile?

Ozpin and the others backed away from the window with great trepidation and horror in their widened eyes with shrunken pupils as they met the poisonous, hellfire rage that hides the clever intelligence of this supposedly primitive life form.

Godzilla then unleashed another round of full-on atomic destruction as he spit out his infamous atomic ray at the multitude of airships. Frigates, airships, galleons, and many others were devastated by the nuclear fire of rage that the atomic dinosaur wrought forth from his maw. Several others already burst into flaming wreckages by the catastrophic explosions. Some were dropping perilously into the blazing inferno of Vale and added more to the hellish scenery of death and mass destruction, while some ships were even unfortunate enough to become unintentional fiery hazards to other ships as they accidentally rammed into them, taking others into their grave. The Kaiju King's aggressive, brutal method of attack drove the entire Atlesian war fleet into utter disarray as a deadly chain reaction soon claimed millions of soldiers' lives and many more.

Chaos reigned in the commanding flagship as alarms blared and emergency reports flew all over the ship as crewmembers were frantically reporting that the situation has gone beyond disastrous as defensive measures and strategies were rapidly falling apart at the seams with casualties and names of ships being lost were shouted in a cacophonic mess.

The usually battle-hardened commander of the Atlas Military became shell-shocked into stunned silence. He sat sullenly in his commanding chair. James couldn't speak, he couldn't speak, curse, or even breathe; he was overcome with so much shock, anger, horror, and grief that he didn't know how to react. All the noise around him slowly became mute as his world came crashing down around him… literally. Thousands of soldiers; ones that he personally trained over the years and all of the military strength and manpower that he and the government have worked so hard to accumulate to make the most powerful and best army in Remnant were obliterated within a day.

But the enraged Godzilla wasn't done yet. He unleashed his charged spiral ray again at more of Vale's city blocks, including the plaza where there was a statue of a Huntsman standing victoriously over a killed Grimm Beowolf, which were now unrecognizable ashes. More and more platoons of soldiers, Paladins, androids, and tanks were incinerated in the process. Then the dinosaur did something unthinkable that would haunt everybody for the rest of their lives…

Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath upon Vale's precious Beacon Academy. His weapon of nuclear energy mixed with Dust struck the cradle that was vital for the birth of new generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses. The first blast destroyed the tall towers of the once prestigious institution as flaming debris now crushed the students unfortunate or foolish enough to remain outside to take pictures of Godzilla's rampage. Screams resounded throughout the academy as the other panicked and terror-stricken students were desperately trying to flee from away from Godzilla or retreat to underground shelters underneath the building. However, they were silenced forever as Godzilla breathed out the dreaded apocalyptic, red-orange, spiral atomic ray, which not only obliterated just the castle-like building, but also utterly annihilated the entire school grounds within an ultra-destructive explosion that created a towering mushroom cloud that can be seen from Vacuo, with the tremors and shockwaves that can be felt even further than that.

* * *

Everything and everyone went deathly silent into unspeakable shock and horror.

Nobody made a sound and no one spoke. How could they after what they just witnessed with their own eyes, making them wished that they hadn't?

The fires from the destroyed metropolis of Vale casted Godzilla in a hellish orange glow and the smoke arising from the destruction made him look like he was a demon sent from the bowels of Hell. He surveyed the smoldering crater of what used to be academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses. Satisfied with his work, Godzilla reared his head and bellowed out a victorious roar announcing his supremacy.

 _ **SSKKKRRREEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGKKKKK!**_

However, no one noticed a mini-tsunami that hit the harbors. Some of the buildings left untouched by the carnage were now damaged or destroyed in the process as the currents uprooted them to be swept away within the currents. Some of the currents washed away the fires caused by Godzilla's rampage, causing huge amounts of steam to envelope and obscure much of the destruction.

Clouds of steam covered the demolished city in a huge fog that mixed with the fire and smoke, creating an eerie atmosphere and Team RWBY was the first to notice this strange occurrence.

"What the…?" Weiss was perplexed. During all the time she and her friends fought against Godzilla, she had never seen the environment like this before. The feeling had become rather… creepy and she felt it in her spine.

"Okay, what the hell is happening here?" Yang's already aggravated state was agitated even further as things were already bad enough as it is.

Blake's senses suddenly screamed warning signals that something's off about this particular fog.

"Nothing's right about this fog," Blake's words got everybody alert as they too felt something's wrong about this change eerie change in environment.

"Did you feel it, too?" Sun asked his partner and potential girlfriend as he felt an unusual presence hidden in the fog.

"I felt it," Blake confirmed, which sent chills down every person's body as they now feared the possibility of another monster here in Vale, which was bad enough when Godzilla already wrecked the place to splinters.

Speaking of Godzilla, his senses were also sending off warning signals in his brain as he felt that this presence was… ancient, yet strangely familiar to him, but the problem is that he couldn't see through all the smoke and steam that mysteriously covered the entirety of Vale.

"But where is it? I-I can't see a thing through this fog," Jaune frowned as the denseness of the fog make it difficult to see anything more than a mile from him.

Pyrrha and Ren were also having it difficult as they couldn't see the unknown presence, but only sense it. That only made the situation even more uncertain and precarious.

For Nora, she hated that she was unable to have clear visibility for miles.

Then…

Ruby and her friends started to feel footsteps. Footsteps that were different from Godzilla's. They were heavier than Godzilla's. Whatever's causing them was apparently walking deliberately slow as to avoid detection from Godzilla. The presence was as if it was a tiger stalking its unaware prey.

"Did you feel that?" Ruby asked her teammates and their nods verified that others must have felt them too.

"I can feel the heaviness of the tremors," Yatsuhashi stoically commented as his face narrowed in concentration, "whatever it is, it's heavier and bigger than Godzilla."

Velvet paled at the statement that her teammate just made and said, "That's not possible. Godzilla is already the largest creature compared to all of the Goliaths combined! What could possibly be bigger than him?"

"I can't sense what it looks like. The presence is somehow blocking out my ability to sense its aura," Yatsu's face darkened when the presence remained elusive.

"Shit! The only way to know for sure is when this damned cloud clears up," Coco Adel gritted her teeth anxiously and furiously as the last thing they need was to have a bigger monster.

The footsteps continued as the presence kept creeping up to Godzilla, who wasn't able to pinpoint it so far.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ruby's eyes narrowed and her mouth line firmed and reflexively took a step back as the tension of the bleak atmosphere increased by tenfold.

"Same here, sis, and it's not helping my nerves," Yang clenched her fists.

"Whatever's adept to even sneak up on Godzilla despite being such a large presence spells trouble," Weiss felt her gut tie into a knot as uncertainty had run rampant in her mind.

Team SSSN was also rendered uncomfortable and uneasy by the presence of an unknown monster using the curtains of smoke and dust to remain undetectable.

Back on the Atlesian Command Flagship, Qrow and the others also felt the vibrations even up in the air as the whole earth seems to rumble from whatever's causing the footsteps. Qrow was certainly on the edge as it was evident in his voice,

"Whatever it is, it's enormous."

"I don't like the sound of that," Winter's expression turned even colder.

"Headmaster…" Glynda turned to Professor Ozpin with worry and unease sketched into her eyes. The latter gripped his cane harder as he couldn't put a finger on what's causing him to feel apprehensive about what's following Godzilla. It felt like Godzilla, but at the same time, it was unfamiliar in a strange sense.

James Ironwood didn't like this for a bit.

"Anything on the Dust radar?" Ironwood asked hoping to find something about the presence.

"Other than Godzilla, nothing's showing up on our radar," the one of the operatives replied.

 _That's odd and very troubling_ , Ironwood thought and that irked him. If a skyscraper-sized presence is able to elude detection right from under the military's nose and sneak up upon Godzilla without being noticed, then this new monster might be more dangerous than suspected. That alone made him shiver.

"Father," Penny looked at her "father" in concern before trying to find it out herself. Only for her to search and scan to come out negative as the particles made it difficult to filter through to discover the mysterious presence's identity.

Then as luck would have it, the wind blew some of the steam obscuring the second monster. No one could ever predict what or more accurately who it was going to be.

The creature was still somewhat obscure by the steam and smoke, but now the crew, Qrow, James, Glynda, Ozpin, Professors Port and Oobleck, Taiyang, Raven, Winter, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN could see the outline which looked awfully familiar. A massive brown foot came down. Godzilla stood still as a statue as he sensed that he was being watched from behind. Another brown, stumpy foot lumbered down out of the smoke. This time, Godzilla turned around and saw the face of his stalker that came out of nowhere like a ghost.

(Play "This Means War" by Nickelback)

Godzilla almost jumped out of his skin in shock because he saw something about his stalker that spooked him.

The mysterious presence walked out of the dense clouds of steam and smoke. If there was any doubt about what the creature really was, it was all but removed now.

It was a second Godzilla.

This Godzilla looked different. It is more slouched in its posture. The skin is covered in scales unlike its smooth cousin. The spikes were shaped like broken shards of glass instead of maple leaves and the monster held its arms downward instead of up. The feet resembled that of sauropods.

It was quite an earth-shattering revelation. Gasps and screams of both awe and horror filled the flagship. Ozpin was so numb with gut-twisting shock of the creature's identity that he dropped his coffee mug and it shattered, spilling the coffee all over. Winter Schnee covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in fright that another of Godzilla's kin has arrived. Glynda started to feel lightheaded from all the horror and stress she had to endure.

"Oh no, heavens help us," the sight of the second monster made James' worst fear come to pass and weakened him morally so much that he could only muster the strength to whisper in terror.

Qrow sweated profusely as his fears for her nieces' safety intensified. He now wished he could go down there and rescue them himself, but by doing so he would risk being caught in the warzone between two giant monsters that could easily topple skyscrapers without much effort. He could only watch and quietly pray that Ruby and Yang would stay alive and get the hell out of there. The same scary thoughts went through Taiyang's head. This time, he's in major panic mode as he is very overprotective about his biological and adopted daughters and to see them right within the danger zone with these two gigantic Godzillas was more than enough to cause him to lose his head. Raven was no better than her husband, in fact, she was the most worried out of all the people here on the ship, but there was nothing she or her husband could do. Tears left her eyes and dripped from her cheek. She clenched onto her yukata to the point that she might accidentally rip the fabric if anything horrible should happen to her beloved daughters.

"Yang… Ruby…!" said Raven, who's now choked with emotion and terror.

Ruby was paralyzed with awe, amazement, fear, and disbelief at the same time that she fell hard on her behind as she was overwhelmed just by the sheer size of this Godzilla.

"By Oum, n-not a-a-another Godzilla…" Yang stuttered. She was so overcome with absolute horror that the second monster was another bigger Godzilla that her red eyes are now lilac as her anger sank and cold fear rose within her bosom. She had never felt this way for a long time since she and Ruby were first ambushed by the Grimm Beowolves in the forest when she was searching for her mother.

Weiss's already snow-white body turned even paler.

Blake's hair stood up on all ends, her ears were pressed firmly against her head, and her eyes went wider than the sockets. The cat Faunus's instincts were all screaming at her to not go anywhere near this monster that turned out to be the second Godzilla, if not older and more ancient than the one she and her friends had tried to defend Vale against. Her body quivered with a level of fright that was unfamiliar to her, which scared her even further. She desperately gripped Sun's hand for whatever modicum of protection that is left. The Monkey Faunus tightened his grasp onto Blake's petite, yet hardened hand as well as he too was paralyzed with utter disbelief with the way his tail was moving about nervously.

"Oh crap. This ain't happening. This is SO not happening, MAN!" Neptune gripped his trident hard as if it was the only thing keeping his sanity. Sage and Scarlet muttered in utter shock of the situation and seeing Neptune in such a pitiful state only served to make them even more fearful of both Godzilla and this second one.

The second, or the Ancient Godzilla walked toward Godzilla, shaking the ground worse than him. It probably weighed more than Spacegodzilla or Destroyah and weighed almost the same as Biollante. The deeper footprints imprinted into the ground by the Ancient Godzilla testified to his status as the biggest heavyweight of his kind, measuring 183 meters tall and a 420 meters long.

Then others took notice of features that make the Ancient Godzilla distinct from the younger species is the presence of crocodile-like armor on its body. It covered mainly the chest, around the top of its head and face, and segmented armor on its tail. Another is when the Ancient One inhaled and exhaled, small armored gills flared out from the sides of its neck.

Godzilla stood his ground; neither flinching nor advancing as he stared at his more massive counterpart. He was oddly silent. He growled and curled his lips showing his fangs in snarling frustration. He didn't know that _he_ would have followed him all the way here. The last thing he wanted to do is fight his own ancestor from his own dimension. Curse his luck!

Meanwhile, the Ancient Godzilla stared down at Godzilla. In his eyes, this reckless punk threw the whole world into chaos and destruction as much as saved it from countless, catastrophic threats. The matter that his descendant saved the world is of no importance to him as none of that can make up for the atrocious actions he committed more times than he could ever count. Godzilla is a power-hungry tyrant, who fed off from man-made radiation from every nuclear plant he destroyed, and sub to sub without any consideration about the dangers of excessive feeding.

The Ancient Godzilla was dragged into a portal dimension anomaly along with Godzilla and _other_ Kaiju into this strange, new world of Remnant. While dealing with some "small" fry, aquatic Grimm monsters as he was slowly adapting and mutating himself to the Dust abundant on this weird world, he sensed Godzilla's newfound aura and followed him only to find total annihilation of this human city. That proved to be the last straw for the Ancient Godzilla. When he saw that Godzilla was the cause of it, he was infuriatedly livid to learn that Godzilla's over-the-top displays of aggression showed that the youngster didn't show restraint and went wildly out of control like a madman. While he could care less about the humans and the Faunus, this was a huge abuse of power that is supposed to bring balance to the planet's natural order, not destroy it! The Ancient One would not stand for it. He is going to teach this arrogant creature a lesson, or kill him. It matters not, which as long as it stops. He is too old to care that they are some of the last of their kind.

Embers from the destruction rose around as the buildings seemed to be washed within a sea of fire that surrounded them. Godzilla's pride burned even brighter as he never surrendered with the odds stacked against him, he wouldn't, and he couldn't… even if his own ancestor opposes him. He would rather fight defiantly to the death than to submit. Thus, he unleashed his defiant roar.

 _ **SSKKKKRRRREEEEOOOOOOONNNGGGKKK!**_

The Ancient Godzilla, however, is not impressed nor intimidated by the younger Godzilla's decision to defy him. So he's going to give his atomic mutated counterpart a taste of his own medicine when he took one step closer and clamored the most powerful, god-like roar he could muster at the top of his deep, huge lungs that would give out a booming bellow so thunderous that it could be heard from hundreds of miles and shake the very planet to its core.

 _ **SSSKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**_ _ **GGGGNNNNNNNNNKKK**_ _ **!**_

Everything went dead silent and…stopped.

Everyone on the Commanding Flagship are stunned speechless. Several of them fainted soon afterwards including poor Glynda Goodwitch, who just couldn't take it anymore as she fell to the cool floor in a daze.

In the White Fang hideout, no one moved or did anything after the Ancient Godzilla emitted that roar, which its loud and booming volume can be clearly heard even within Mountain Glenn. They are rendered utterly awestruck, including Torchwick, whose cane and cigar dropped to the floor and he didn't notice to at least pick up the former. Nearly all of the White Fang goons had their jaws dropped and agape comically to the floor while some accidentally wet their own pants as they forgot to control their own bladders after from such a horrifying, nightmarish roar. Emerald's eyes popped out of her sockets and her face lost all color; Mercury is the same as his partner and he is too shell-shocked to come up with a joke as he lost his wits when he realized how terrifying and extremely threatening the Ancient Godzilla's roar was, even though it wasn't directed at them. But it damned felt like it was, just by the sheer power, volume, and range it packed.

Adam Taurus didn't seem to be affected by it externally at first. However, upon closer inspection, that changed when his right hand gripped tighter and tighter onto the scabbard of his sword and he…shivered. For the first time in his life, the usual confident and arrogant Faunus swordsman felt uncertainty and… fear. And it came down cascading over him in sudden flood that have been confined by a dam of mental barriers through many years of training and experience as a skilled assassin and swordsman in dedication to the cause of a perfect free world for all Faunus. That dam is now finally broken and for the first time, he felt overwhelmed. The scary part is that he didn't know how to deal with this unfamiliar and alien sensation that threatened to swallow his very being. And all it took was the ungodly, all-powerful, booming roar from the mouth of a bestial god that took on the form of an ancient, Titan-like reptile with the power to destroy nations and possibly worlds or planets with just the spit of its nuclear fire. Though his mask hid his eyes well, emotion of fear still seeped through as he sweated intensely with his composure slowly fracturing at the cracks and he gritted his teeth. The eyes behind scrunched up and narrowed so hard from trying to regain his silent, cold composure that he keenly felt like a headache was about to develop and it did as the migraine hit him hard. He ripped off his mask and clasped his right hand onto his face trying to rid of the pain that he now felt in his forehead while grunting painfully. He landed on the ground with only his left hand supporting him and he scrunched it up into a ball as the pain worsened.

"H-How…how can this…this…monster… a prehistoric relic hold so much power?"

Cinder has been rendered speechless more so than anyone else and the power these mountain-sized reptilian behemoths wielded were beyond any Grimm that cannot even begin to compare to them with their sheer size alone. The Godzillas were more like gods than just mere monsters compared to the Grimm. She sunk to her seat in her desk with sweat profusely pouring out of her face as she started to comprehend the scope of what she had just witnessed. She could only mutter one word that chilled her and everyone to the bone,

"Incredible…"

Ruby and her friends are literally floored by the raw power and absolute authority the Ancient Godzilla's roar carried that truly displayed his primal majesty that came with being the ultimate alpha superpredator of his world and dimension back in prehistoric times. For once, Yang couldn't find a ridiculous pun for this absurd situation they were in. Weiss became as white as a sheet of paper. Jaune fell to the ground in utter disbelief with his legs feeling wobbly like jelly. Nora became unusually quiet. Sun could only stutter like an idiot. Ren's expression turned blank with Pyrrha being the same. Neptune felt that his mind just shattered into pieces. Fox became extremely petrified with dread. Yatsuhashi's face darkened.

"Oh my…. A-a-aaaa…." Velvet felt dizzy and her eyes rolled up into white.

Velvet lost consciousness as her fragile mind couldn't process the sheer magnitude of the unbelievable, almost surrealistic circumstances, causing her to faint from pure shock. Coco quickly caught her fainted, mentally exhausted Rabbit Faunus teammate before giving out her statement that pretty much summed up what everyone felt at this moment,

"Holy… f******…. shit."

Godzilla was stunned by the Ancient's bonechilling bellow… for only a few seconds as all it did was that it made him a lot angrier than usual. He now barred all of his fangs and claws and roared back. He then charged at his towering ancestor with the latter doing the same as both were about to collide into each other like two runaway trains ramming into one another. The collision happened as their behemoth and titanic bodies slammed into each other and the force and power behind it was so tremendous that it created a sound equivalent of a million guns and cannons being fired simultaneously into the air, which snapped everyone out of their awestruck stupor. Citizens and personnel started screaming and shrieking in sheer panic once again.

Ruby quickly screeched to her half-sister and friends that just came out of their various states of shock, except for Velvet,

"EVERYBODY, FALL BACK!" Ruby activated her Semblance and warped away in a flurry of red roses.

"Oh yeah, there's no way I want to be sandwiched," Yang said before running for safety like her younger half-sister.

"I'm outta here before any of those two overgrown lizards crush me!" Neptune zipped away faster than the eye can see leaving only a cloudy silhouette of his outline.

"WAIT FOR US!" Scarlet and Sage also comically left behind cloudy silhouettes of their outlines behind.

"We better scram now while those two are more interested in ripping each other's throats!" Blake exclaimed as she now ran for her life along with Sun Wukong who was literally running with his tail between his legs.

"I'm too beautiful to die! I have so many things I want to do!" Weiss ran and comically cried anime tears.

"No way Team CFVY is going to be squished into bloody smears in the middle of this hellhole! Yatsu, help me carry Velvet!" Coco ordered him and he wasted no time in arguing and heaved the poor bunny girl onto his broad shoulders. He then ran with Coco and Fox like everybody else, including Team JNPR as they ran on ahead of them.

The Ancient Godzilla pushed Godzilla with just one hand on his chest while the latter was pushing with all of his two arms. It wasn't enough as the former was heavier and physically stronger than the latter. Soon the Ancient Godzilla ended the deadlock by latching his jaws onto the Godzilla's neck and then _lifting_ him up by the chest while Godzilla roared in pained surprise. The Ancient shook his younger rival like a rag doll before shoving and throwing him into the remaining parts of a train bridge. He skidded through the fiery ruins of Vale before his body stopped before the crater where Beacon Academy used to be. Godzilla was more stunned than hurt, but that only made him more furious than ever at his older adversary.

A whoosh noise was heard, followed by what sounded like a generator charging up. Lightning flashed in the sky as blue energy glowed internally inside the Ancient's spikes. Godzilla pushed himself off from the debris and saw what the Ancient Godzilla was doing. He knew what was going to happen and charged up his own atomic ray. His dorsal spines were now engulfed in an external glow with a different shade of blue.

The Ancient Godzilla moved his head and opened his mouth to let loose, but the younger Godzilla's Atomic Breath took much less time to charge, opening his mouth and unleashing it at the same time. At point blank range, both Godzillas had let their Atomic Breath out at the same time. Ray clashing at such close range was like setting off a nuclear bomb and containing it to a small spot. There could only be one real logical conclusion to what would happen. Both monsters and the area were bathed in a blue-white light before a massive explosion engulfed everything.

 **Godzilla X RWBY: The Great Siege of Remnant**

* * *

 **Several weeks later…**

The drill-armed aerial battleship, Gotengo exits out of a dimension portal leading from Japan into Remnant along with other aerial warships and automaton aerial fighters that bear the recognizable symbol of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center's (U.N.G.C.C.) famous military organization called G-Force. A futuristic helicopter bearing the symbol of MONARCH also flew besides the airborne fleet with American and Japanese marine fleets sailing beneath them and into the harbors of the reconstructing Vale.

 **[Screen cuts to black and then fades to reveal the meeting of two worlds.]**

"I take it that you have a plethora of questions that needed to be answered," said an elderly Japanese man with gray hair in a black business suit with several JSDF and G-Force soldiers behind him with high-ranking officials, military officers, and notable individuals such as Captain Douglas Gordon, Shinichi Ozaki, Miki Saegusa, Kenkichi Yamane, etc. on each of his side. Accompanying him were Admiral William Stenz of the United States Navy and one of the high-ranking officials of the American Kaiju Defense Corps, Captain Russell Hampton, Lt. Anthony Hicks; lead scientist of Monarch, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, and his assistant, Dr. Vivienne Graham.

Opposite of the Japanese elder and his group is none other than Beacon Academy's Headmaster, Ozpin, with Ironwood, Winter, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, Glynda Goodwitch, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN and even CRDL accompanying him and guarded by Atlesian human and android soldiers, who all have wary and not-so pleased expressions about the newcomers being responsible for sending not one, but two Godzillas, including others into their world through a strange portal dimension weapon created by the Japanese military's attempt to eliminate the Kaiju.

"Indeed, we do. We have a lot to discuss, Prime Minister Igarashi. Especially about _your_ world's monsters, but more importantly… Godzilla," Ozpin's eyes narrowed.

 **[Screen cuts to black and we hear Godzilla and the Ancient Godzilla's roars]**

* * *

A/N: Godzilla is based on and inspired from IDW's version from _Godzilla, Rulers of Earth_ by Matt Frank, Godzilla from "Godzilla Neo" series also by Matt Frank, the Heisei Godzilla, Godzilla 2000, Godzilla from _Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S_., and 3rd version of GODZILLA TsFacto 25cm Yasushi Nirasawa illustration Concept – EVOLUTION - Sculpted by: Takashi Yamawaki; with the five rows of spines being my idea to make him more badass-looking. The Ancient Godzilla is clearly based off from the American Godzilla from Edward Gareth's latest 2014 monster movie, _Godzilla_ with the exception of this one having five row of dorsal plates just like its younger rival to both show the similarities and ties of their lineage and bloodline.

Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, WILL be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
